Concubine Byun
by sweetheart648
Summary: Selir Byun Baekhyun yang hidup tanpa cinta dan Park Chanyeol yang menjadi pengawal sekaligus pelayan pribadinya. ONESHOOT! CHANBAEK FF! Dinasti Goryeo! Boys Love! YAOI! Sex-scene! CHEATING! DLDR. RnR please!


[CHANBAEK FANFICTION]

Title: Selir Byun Baekhyun

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Find it!

Rating: M++

Warning: Boys Love! YAOI! Sex-scene! Cheating!

Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari drama yang Baekhyun bintangi juga keselurahan adalah ide author.

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

.

All Byun Baekhyun POV

.

.

Pada zaman dinasti Goryeo.

Aku terlahir sebagai lelaki berstatus pendamping, si pihak bawah, Byun Baekhyun yang telah lama hidup tanpa cinta. Selama 24 tahun kehidupan berjalan aku terbiasa hidup tanpa kasih sayang, yang kuketahui kehidupan adalah suatu hal yang tak jauh dari seberapa kau memiliki kekayaan terutama jika kau bergabung dalam anggota tahta suatu kerajaan. Termasuk menjadi kesekian selir Raja sekalipun.

Hari ini adalah penikahanku.

Namun, jujur saja aku tidak merasakan degupan apapun ketika saat ini Yang Mulia Raja, Oh Sehun, menggenggam tangan kananku lalu menyematkan Garakji —sepasang cincin batu licin berwarna putih dan hijau sebagai simbol pernikahan kami di jari manisku, Yang Mulia Raja mengecupinya dan menatap kedalam manikku seakan aku telah terpesona padanya yang kenyataannya tidak sama sekali.

Hari ini aku telah resmi menjadi selir kedua dari Raja Oh Sehun, Raja negeri ini juga penguasanya. Disamping kanan aku melihat Ratu Luhan yang cantik jelita, lelaki itu tertunduk lemah sementara Pemaisuri Selir Irene menatapku dengan lapang dada juga tak lupa tatapan kuasa tetap disematnya.

Sebagai sesama pria yang menjadi pihak pendamping, aku mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakan oleh Ratu Luhan, dengan itu mulai saat ini aku akan menghargai juga menghormatinya dengan membaptis diriku sendiri agar tidak akan pernah merebut hati Raju Oh Sehun dari genggamannya. Perasaanku kian mati di hari pernikahanku yang tidak ada apa-apanya, karena yang kuketahui semua ini adalah pernikahan kerajaan dan bukan pernikahanku yang sesungguhnya.

Seorang anggota istana berdiri di samping kiriku dan Raja Oh, pria itu berkata dengan nada kerasnya menghadap banyak orang.

"Yang Mulia Raja Oh Sehun dan Yang Mulia Selir Byun Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Beri penghormatan kalian."

Dengan itu kulihat semua anggota menteri, pengawal, pasukan juga dayang-dayang istana bersujud untukku dan Raja Oh. Aku bisa mencium kuasa apa yang sudah kumiliki saat menjadi selirnya.

Upacara pernikahan telah berakhir saat matahari tenggelam. Saat ini aku sedang berada di bilik kamar luas dan duduk dihadapan sebuah cermin besar.

Ketika aku menarik otgoreum —pita pada hanbokku, aku dapat melihat Yang Mulia Raja menghampiriku. Sontak aku berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit dihadapannya dengan penuh penghormatan selayaknya selir.

"Yang mulia." Kuberusaha berucap dengan lemah lembut.

Raja Oh Sehun tersenyum, yang sayangnya itu sangat membuatku takut. Apalagi saat tangannya menyentuh pipiku untuk dielusnya, lalu aku hanya terdiam saat ia membentangkan tangannya seakan menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Kemarilah permaisuriku. Temui diriku di dalam rengkuhanku." Ajak Raja.

Dengan gugup aku berjalan kearahnya, ketika aku telah sampai di depan dadanya, ia merengkuhku dan aku tenggelam ke dalam jubah kebesarannya. Yang Mulia Raja menarik otgoreum hanbokku hingga bahuku terekspos bebas.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan sebuah bibir mengecupi bahuku dengan cepat, seakan terbakar nafsu Raja Oh merobohkan tubuh kami berdua keatas lantai hingga ia berada di atasku. Bibirnya masih menciumi bahuku dan aku masih berusaha untuk tidak berontak. Ia suamiku, dan kewajibanku adalah melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati.

Raja berhenti dari aktivitasnya untuk menatap mataku. "Kau sangat cantik, selir Byun, tapi.. bisakah kau memaafkanku dari sekarang?"

Aku terdiam khusus untuk di terakhir kata-katanya tadi, itu membuatku terkejut saat menyadari jika seorang Raja meminta maaf pada selirnya. Hal itu tak patut dilakukannya.

Aku mulai membuka suaraku. "Yang Mulia, mengapa engkau mengatakan hal itu pada hamba?"

Raja Oh Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Untuk waktu kedepan, aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untukmu padahal aku tahu jika kau pantas untuk itu."

Aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Ratu Luhan adalah jawabannya. Dengan itu aku mencoba untuk mengajak Raja Oh Sehun bangkit dan duduk bersama.

Aku menatapnya dan menunduk sebentar. "Hamba sudah memikirkan dan menerima hal itu ketika Yang Mulia menyematkan cincin di jari ini. Ratu sama seperti hamba yang sama-sama pendampingmu namun beliau jauh lebih berhak karena faktanya kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia."

Entah mengapa raut wajah Raja Oh yang semula gusar menjadi cerah seketika. Raja mendekatiku dan mengecup dahiku lama.

"Kau selir yang baik, Luhan pasti menyukaimu dan akan menjadikanmu temannya." Ucapnya

Aku hanya balas dengan tersenyum ramah. "Hamba akan sangat bersyukur untuk itu."

Perlahan Raja bangkit dan meninggalkanku sendiri di balik bilik. Aku menghela nafas rasa syukur. Jika istri lain akan menangis karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh suaminya, maka tidak denganku. Aku memilih untuk melepas seluruh hanbokku dan tidur dengan damai, melewati malam yang harusnya menjadi saksi bisu aku kehilangan keperawananku.

Suatu hal yang orang-orang sebut adalah malam pertama.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan menjadi selir tentu membuatku jengah juga selalu merasakan ada di posisi yang sulit.

Semua itu disebabkan karena Selir Irene yang memperlakukanku dengan ketus dan cenderung buruk seakan aku ini penganggu antara dia dengan Raja Oh, padahal mungkin ia tahu jika Raja Oh hanya milik Ratu Luhan.

Berbanding balik dengan Ratu Luhan, ia sangat baik padaku dan memperlakukanku seakan aku ini adalah adik kesayangannya, Ratu Luhan adalah sosok yang hangat. Mungkin karna ia adalah seorang ibu, ibu dari seorang Putra Mahkota bernama Oh Haowen yang saat ini genap berumur 8 tahun.

Saat ini aku dan Ratu sedang memakan buah segar bersama-sama di halaman luas belakang kerajaan karena matahari sedang terik-teriknya.

Ratu Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa menatapku. "Mengapa hanya stroberi yang kau makan? Cobalah buah lain, Baekhyun-ah."

Aku balas tersenyum lebar seraya mengunyah, lalu mengambil buah anggur untuk berlaku hormat padanya.

Dapat kulihat Pengawal yang kutahu bernama Kris menghampiri kami lalu ia merubah posisi tubuhnya hingga ia bertumpu pada satu lututnya dan menunduk.

"Yang Mulia Selir Byun Baekhyun, hari ini adalah dimana anda akan menerima seorang pengawal sekaligus pelayan pribadi anda."

Aku lantas mengangguk. "Bawa dia kemari."

Dengan itu Kris mengangguk lalu membungkuk kembali. "Baik Yang Mulia," dan berlalu.

Atas kebijakan Raja, aku diberikan olehnya seorang pengawal pribadi selayaknya Ratu Luhan dan Selir Irene yang katanya sudah ketentuan kerajaan. Tak lama, Kris datang dengan seseorang yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya, orang itu membungkuk lalu tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dihadapanku.

"Yang Mulai Selir Byun Baekhyun, nama hamba Park Chanyeol, hamba akan menjadi pengawal sekaligus pelayan pribadi anda mulai saat ini, timpakanlah segala perintahmu pada hamba."

Dia kembali berdiri dan menatapku penuh damba.

Aku hanya mengangguk namun mataku tak berhenti menelusuri wajah maupun dirinya. Park Chanyeol, yang mulai kutahu adalag seorang pria tampan nan gagah, punggung tegapnya seakan diciptakan untuk melindungi seseorang. Itulah kesan pertama yang aku berikan untuknya.

Dan juga seseorang yang membuatku gugup karena senyumannya yang menawan, untuk pertama kalinya, untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Namun itu segara kututupi dengan pintarnya, karena pada hakikatnya tidak ada fenomena seorang selir gugup pada pengawalnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berjalan kemudian. Yang Mulia Oh Sehun meminta izin padaku agar tidur malam ini dengan Yang Mulia Ratu Luhan, tak lama sesuai yang aku duga, aku mulai mendengar desahan dari bilik mereka. Aku menghela nafas dan melirik pengawalku Park Chanyeol yang menatapku dengan penuh pengabdian.

Aku mengusap tengkukku yang terasa kaku. "Kurasa berendam tiada salahnya, aku merasa punggungku sangat pegal."

Park Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar. "Hamba akan menyuruh dayang-dayang untuk menyiapkannya."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin kau yang menyiapkannya."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Park Chanyeol berlalu, aku masih saja menatapi punggung lebarnya yang semakin menjauh.

Untuk sedetik aku berjongkok dan memegang dada kiriku yang tiada henti berdentum. Oh astaga, apa yang diberikan pengawal itu pada tubuhku? Mengapa aku merasakan hal yang tak wajar seperti ini?

Aku segera menggeleng dan berdiri, mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah rok hanbokku lalu berjalan menuju kolam pemandian pribadi milikku.

Ketika sampai, aku melihat kolam telah terisi air dan samar-samar uap terlihat. Park Chanyeol sedang memunggungiku, ia menuangkan beberapa minyak kental nan wangi seperti zaitun, pearoma mawar dan lainnya hingga menjadi satu.

Sementara itu aku segera melepas semua hanbok yang kukenakan dan masuk kedalam kolam. Setengah berbaring hingga hanya kepada dan leherku yang muncul di atas air. Hah, aku mulai rileks, dengan itu aku memejamkan mataku untuk beberapa saat.

"Yang Mulia Selir, Selir Byun Baekhyun."

Aku membuka mataku ketika suara Park Chanyeol memanggil. Sontak wajahku mundur ketika wajah Park Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahku, dapatku lihat dengan jelas bibir penuh berwarna merahnya, hidung mancungnya yang tampan dan tatapan matanya yang memikat. Rupanya ia menunduk untuk membangunkanku namun segera kembali tegak seraya mengaduk campuran pelembap kulit yang akan ku gunakan nanti.

"Anda harus berhati-hati, Yang Mulia, banyak kasus mereka yang terbunuh karena tenggelam dalam kolam mandi mereka sendiri saat tertidur di dalamnya." Ujarnya dengan suara bass

"Kau pikir jika aku akan berakhir seperti itu?" Aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

Namun ia hanya terkekeh yang sialnya itu sangat tampan dan menggoda. Oh! Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau baru saja mengumpat?

"Tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia. Bahkan dunia pun tidak rela jika anda seperti itu." Pengawalku itu menjawab lalu kembali memunggungiku saat tahu jika aku akan keluar dari kolam.

Aku terkesima dengan itu. Apa maksudnya? Aku mencoba mengacuhkannya dan bangkit dari acara berendam singkatku, berhanduk lalu memakai hanbokku asal.

"Cepat pijat aku, pelayan Park."

Dia berbalik dan kulihat dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan aku ucapkan, dia menunduk dan terlihat gusar.

"Hamba akan memanggilkan dayang-dayang istana untuk—"

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya, pelayan Park." Aku menyela

Aku tersenyum puas dalam hati ketika ia berjalan kearahku. Dengan itu aku duduk berselonjor di kursi panjang dekat kolam dan menyikap rok hanbokku sehingga betis dan setengah pahaku terlihat.

Park Chanyeol dengan cepat memejamkan matanya lalu ia bersujud di depanku dan itu membuatku takut, jujur.

"Hamba tidak bisa melakukannya. Hamba rela jika kepala hamba dipenggal saat ini, anda milik Raja, mutlak miliknya dan hamba tidak akan pernah lancang."

Aku balas menatapnya sengit, entah mengapa ucapannya membuat emosiku naik. Dari dulu aku paling tidak suka jika ditolak.

"Mengapa kau berlebihan seperti ini? Aku hanya meminta pijat selayaknya Selir pada pelayanannya, memang apa yang kau harapkan? Jika kau tidak mau sudah lupakan saja, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Park Chanyeol. Sedikit kusesali kelakuanku, dan wajar saja jika Park Chanyeol melakukan itu.

Aku langsung bercermin. Jika dilihat aku memang seperti mengajak Park Chanyeol untuk menyentuh tubuhku, aku mengajak diriku padanya untuk disentuh. Mungkin efek air panas yang membuat hormonku meningkat, sudah lama aku tidak disentuh Raja Oh, jika dihitung itu hanya satu kali dalam dua bulan ini, itu pun terpaksa kami lakukan untuk menghindarkan gosip yang ada jika Raja Oh tidak berlaku adil pasa selir-selirnya.

Aku berbaring di ranjangku lalu menyikap rok hanbokku hingga tubuh bagian bawahku yang telanjang terekspos bebas. Tanganku turun untuk mengelus, mengocok dan mengurut penis mungilku seorang diri, mencari kepuasan batin dan mendesahkan nama pria yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

Dan pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Yang sedang mengintipku sedang melakukan masturbasi dari celah pintu bilik kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Raja Oh dan beberapa pasukan sedang pergi ke suatu daerah. Pengawalan istana diperketat, jadi pengawal Park mau tak mau berada di bilik kamarku saat ini, berdiri tegak disamping pintu bilik dengan tatapan lurus kedepan seperti patung.

"Pengawal Park, bisakah kau berbalik? Aku harus menganti hanbok dan segera tidur." Aku berkata dengan nada datar

Dia segera melakukan apa yang kuperintah, sempat melirikku yang saat ini mengenakan hanbok tipis.

Lantas aku menunduk dan terasa bahu lembut nan putihku mulai terekspos saat aku menarik otgoreum —sejenis pita di dada hanbok terlepas. Dengan pengawal Park ada di sini suasana kamarku menjadi panas makin kurasa. Aku merasakan atmosfer keintiman memeluk tubuhku.

Tak lama aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memelukku dari belakang, aku hendak memberontak namun tubuhku lebih cepat menggigil saat nafas berat menyapu telingaku.

"Yang Mulia... Yang Mulia Selir... Selir rupawan yang bahkan bunga mawar pun melayu karena iri melihat keelokannya."

Aku memberontak. Ini sungguh tidak sopan dan tak patut!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Ujarku seraya tetap berontak namun Park Chanyeol semakin erat memelukku, tak kuelak jika pelukannya membuatku hangat.

Rupanya aku salah menduga. Pengawal ini yang kukira tidak mempunyai keberanian ternyata bisa melakukan hal ini pada seorang selir. Napasnya semakin keras menyapu-nyapu tengkukku hingga membuatku merinding.

"Yang Mulia, hamba tahu jika anda menginginkannya, sebagai pelayan yang sangat mengabdi pada tuannya, hamba akan memberinya dengan sepenuh hati hamba." desisnya diiringi dengus napasnya yang menderu.

Aku mulai melemah, memejamkan mata dan berharap jika dia akan segera sadar dan menghentikannya.

"Pengawal P-Park." Desisku.

Aku memekik ketika lidahnya menjilat-jilat tengkukku hingga aku menggeliat, sementara tangannya yang kokoh secara menyilang mendekap dadaku.

"Pengawal tak beradab." Suaraku agak kukeraskan

Sementara itu tanganku mencoba menahan laju tangan Park Chanyeol yang semakin liar mengusap dadaku terutama pucuknya dari luar hanbok. Park Chanyeol mendesis karnanya dan perlahan ia membuka Jeogori —rompi tipis bagian dada hanbok yang kukenakan agar lebih bisa merasakan dada lembutku, ku merasa jika tubuh kekar pria ini semakin keras dan bisa kurasakan degup jantungnya yang meliar karena lekatnya dada Park Chanyeol yang menempel pada punggungku.

Sebelum aku harus menyerahkan semuanya, sekuat tenaga aku menahan tangannya, dia berontak namun aku berhasil mengunci tangannya.

"Apa kau melakukan hal ini padaku sebagai bentuk pengabdianmu atau kesempatanmu semata?"

Kurasakan Park Chanyeol membeku, namun bibirnya sekilas mencium leherku. "Lebih dari itu, aku sadar jika kau menginginkanku, begitupun juga aku. Sejak lama, aku ingin menyembahi tubuhmu."

Begitu lekat, erotis juga intim. Aku semakin tenggelam karena pria ini. Ketika aku ingin berbalik, dia mencegahku dan melarang aku untuk menatap wajahnya. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan namun aku menyukai apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku.

Bibirnya menggelitik daun telingaku, juga nafas panasnya, suara dalamnya segara menyapu ke lubang telingaku. "Yang Mulia, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi bermasturbasi dengan membayangkanku."

Mataku terbelalak, suhu tubuhku menurun drastis. Namun Park Chanyeol menenangkanku dengan kecupannya.

"Tidak apa, itu hanya aku, tidak apa."

Mataku terpejam. "Oh, Park Chanyeol."

Aku mendesah untuknya.

Secara mengejutkan tangan Park Chanyeol yang masih di belakangku dengan kasar menyibak Deongjong —bagian kerah hanbokku dan jemari panjangnya terjulur masuk untuk menggerakan kedua ujung ibu jarinya memutar-mutar kedua putingku. Oh, kenikmatan ini... Aku semakin lemah dibuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria dan itu bukan suamiku.

Perlawananku semakin melemah karena terkalahkan oleh desakan napsu yang menuntut. Apalagi aku mulai merasakan jika tonjolan di balik durubagi —jubah kerajaan milik Park Chanyeol yang keras menekan kuat di bawah punggungku. Hal ini semakin membuat nafsuku bangkit ditambah dinginnya malam dan derasnya hujan di luar sana. Suasana sangat mendukung bagi setan untuk menggoda dan menggelitik nafsu kami berdua. Tubuhku semakin merinding dan kurasakan seluruh bulu romaku berdiri saat jilatan lidah Park Chanyeol yang panas menerpa tulang belakangku.

Tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol dengan lembut membuatku tengkurap di atas meja kecil samping alas tidurku. Saat itulah salah satu tangan pria ini beralih menyibak chima —rok lebar pada hanbok yang kukenakan dan aku memekik ketika dengan berani ia meremas kedua buah pantatku. Aku semakin terangsang hebat saat tangan Park Chanyeol yang kasar menyusup ke dalam celana pendekku dan meremas kulit pantatku dengan gemas.

Hati Byun Baekhyun terkatup malu seperti bunga, ia menungging dihadapan pria yang ia sukai dan itu bukan suaminya.

Park Chanyeol bernafas di belah pantatku. "Yang Mulia, kebaikan apa yang hamba perbuat sehingga bisa menyentuhmu sampai seperti ini?"

"Ah! Park Chanyeol! Ah! Itu sangat menggelitik."

Aku menatapnya susah payah namun ia hanya tersenyum dan sesekali jarinya yang nakal menyentuh sisian lubang anusku. Benar-benar lelaki yang kasar dan liar. Samar-samar terhirup olehku aroma keringat Park Chanyeol yang tak berparfum dan gilanya membuatku terangsang karena aroma kelaki-lakiannya, yang menjadi obsesi baruku akan wangi khasnya.

"Akh, Park Chanyeol, aku memperingatimu. Akh! Akh! Ah!" desahku antara sungkan dan pasrah

Park Chanyeol sudah sangat bernafsu dan tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi. Dengan beringas dan agak kasar digigitnya punggungku di sana sini sehingga membuat aku menggeliat dan menggelepar seperti ikan kekurangan air. Apalagi saat bibirnya menjilat-jilat pipi bulat pantatku.

"Park Chanyeol sshh, Park Chan- ahh! Lakukan ah! Ah! Ahn!"

Aku hanya bisa menikmati dan mendesah untuknya.

Kepura-puraanku akhirnya hilang saat mulut Park Chanyeol dengan rakusnya menggigiti kedua belah pantatku, pantatku bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan kiri menahan geli saat digigit olehnya. Kurasa dia berhenti.

"Yang Mulia, kau begitu sempurna, sangat sempurna, biarkan aku menyembah tubuhmu malam ini." kudengar Park Chanyeol bergumam mengagumi keindahan pantatku.

Wajah sampai telingaku memanas, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang mengagumi tubuhku seperti yang Park Chanyeol lakukan.

Lalu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun lidahnya menyelusup ke dalam lubang anusku dan menjilatnya sana sini. Aku membekap mulutku dengan punggung tangan lalu melepasnya kembali.

"Park Chanyeol Ahn! AH! AH! Ti-daaak! Oh, oh!" Desisku karena tidak tahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan lelaki kasar yang sebenarnya harus menghormati dan melayaniku selayaknya selir kerajaan. Dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati pantatku.

Liang duburku sudah berkedut-kedut seolah tak sabar menanti ada yang memasukinya. Rangsangan semakin hebat kurasakan saat tiba-tiba kepala Park Chanyeol semakin menyeruak di sela-sela belahan pantatku dan mulutnya yang rakus mencium dan menghisap lubang anusku penuh damba. Secara otomatis kakiku melebar dan sepertinya dia membuatku semakin menggila.

"Ouch… shh…terushhh.. Ohhh, Park Chanyeol."

"Shh, Yang Mulia..."

Pantatku semakin liar bergoyang karena hisapan mulutnya, tubuhku berkejat-kejat menahan terpaan gelora kenikmatan. Aku menangkap penisku namun pria ini lagi-lagi menyingkirkan tanganku, mulutku terbuka saat Park Chanyeol semakin liar mengelus penis mungil nan halusku yang menegang lalu mengocoknya cepat.

Aku akan orgasme sekarang juga!

"Aku akan keluar."

Park Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dan mengecupi paha mulus. "Keluarkan air suci milikmu Yang Mulia, berikan untuk pemujimu ini yang kehausan karnanya."

Ccrrrrttttt... crrrrrtttt...

"Ha! P-Park Chanyeol, shh! AHH!"

Aku mendesis melepas orgasmeku yang pertama. Nikmat sekali rasanya. Tubuhku bergerak liar untuk beberapa saat lalu akhirnya terdiam karena lemas. Napasku masih memburu saat Park Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari penisku. Lalu masih dengan posisi tengkurap di atas meja dengan setengah menungging tubuhku kembali ditindih Park Chanyeol. Kali ini ia sudah menyikap jubahnya dan aku merasakan ada benda hangat dan keras yang menempel ketat di belahan pantatku. Aku terlalu lemas untuk bereaksi.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan benda itu mengesek-gesek lubangku yang sudah basah dan licin.

"Yang Mulia, sebentar lagi kita akan memijak langit yang sama, bertahanlah." Gumam Park Chanyeol disela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

Sedikit demi sekidit didesakkannya batang kemaluan Park Chanyeol ke dalam lubangku. Aku menggigit kain di bagian lengan hanbokku untuk meredam rasa perih akan penetrasi yang terasa. Di kedinginan malam dan terpaan deru hujan kami berdua justru berkeringat. Hanbokku tidak dilepasnya keseluruhan, hanya

disingkap bagian bawahnya.

"Sejak sore tadi, aku membayangkan bisa bersetubuh dengan dirimu yang memakai hanbok kebesaranmu, Yang Mulia. Itu membuatku terangsang setiap detik memikirkannya. Shh!"

Dia terus bergumam di telingaku dan kata-katanya membuatku semakin panas, aku memegang wajahnya di belakangku dan bernafas juga berderu bersamanya. Aku hanya mampu merintih menahan nikmat yang amat sangat saat Park Chanyeol mulai bergerak memompaku dari belakang. Dengan posisi setengah menungging dan bertumpu pada meja kayu nan harum itu, tubuhku terhentak-hentak dengan gairah meluap-luap. Tubuhku tersentak ke depan saat Park Chanyeol dengan semangat menghunjamkan batang kemaluannya kelubang anus tepatnya ia berhasil menghujam titik kenikmatanku.

"OH! PARK CHANYEOL! OHH! ASTAGA! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Aku berteriak dan air mataku mengalir saking nikmatnya.

Lalu dengan agak kasar ditekannya punggungku hingga dadaku sesak menekan permukaan meja. Tangan kiri Park Chanyeol menekan punggungku sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas buah pantatku. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku ikut bergoyang seolah-olah menyambut dorongan batang kemaluan Park Chanyeol.

Pantatku bergoyang memutar mengimbangi tusukan batang kemaluan Park Chanyeol yang menghunjamku dalam-dalam. Suara benturan kulit pantatku dengan tulang kemaluan Park Chanyeol yang terdengar di sela-sela suara gemuruh hujan menambah gairahku kian berkobar. Apalagi bau keringat Park Chanyeol semakin tajam tercium hidungku. Oh..inikah surga dunia… Tanpa sadar mulutku bergumam dan menceracau liar.

"Ouhmmm terushh.. terushh.. yang kerashhh.."

Aku menceracau dan menggoyang pantatku kian liar saat aku merasakan detik-detik menuju puncak.

Park Chanyeol mendesah dan mendesis sama sepertiku. Dia menahan pinggulku. "Putar, Yang Mulia…putarrrhh, reeeengh!"

Kudengar pula Park Chanyeol menggeram memberiku instruksi untuk memuaskan birahinya sambil meremas pantatku kian keras. Batang kemaluannya semakin keras menyodok anusku. Aku merasakan batang kemaluan Park Chanyeol mulai berdenyut-denyut dan aku sendiri merasa semakin dekat mencapai orgasmeku yang kedua. Tubuhku serasa melayang.

Mataku membeliak menahan nikmat. Tubuh kami terus bergoyang dan beradu, sementara hanbokku sudah basah oleh keringatku sendiri. Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengejat-ngejat dan mulutnya menggeram keras.

"Arghhh… terushhh, Yang Mulia bergeraklahhhhh… arghh…"

Batang kemaluannya berdenyut kencang dan akhirnya aku merasakan adanya semprotan hangat di dalam tubuhku…

Serr.. serr.. serr…

Beberapa kali sperma Park Chanyeol memenuhi lubangku seolah menjadi pengobat dahaga liarku. Tubuhnya kian berkejat-kejat liar dan tangannya semakin keras mencengkeram pantatku hingga aku merasa agak sakit dibuatnya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Tubuhku pun seolah terkena aliran listrik yang dahsyat dan pantatku bergerak liar menyongsong hunjaman batang kemaluan Park Chanyeol yang masih menyemprotkan sisa-sisa air maninya.

Akhirnya aku benar-benar terkapar. Tulang- belulangku serasa terlepas semua. Benar-benar lemas. Kami terdiam beberapa saat menikmati sisa sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja kami peroleh.

Batang kemaluan Park Chanyeol kurasakan mulai mengkerut dalam jepitanku. Perlahan namun pasti akhirnya batang kemaluan itu terdorong keluar dan terkulai menempel di luar anusku yang basah oleh cairan kami berdua.

Sesaat dia maupun aku tenggelam dalam keheningan. Ya, aku baru saja disetubuhi oleh pengawal yang aku mulai cintai, aku hanya bisa termenung memikirkan bahwa betapa mudahnya kini aku menyerahkan diriku.

Sebagai pelampiasannya, kuremas tangan pengawalku yang sedang memeluk tubuh bugilku. Park Chanyeol dengan mesra menciumi tengkuk dan telingaku.

Kulepas tangannya yang masih memelukku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari jepitan tubuh Park Chanyeol yang kekar, ketika berbalik ia mendekapku sampai dada kami saling menempel satu sama lain.

Aku terkejut saat wajah kamu bertemu dan langsung kutatap matanya yang menatapku penuh akan pujaan. Dia mengelus rambut hitamku.

"Permataku. Duniaku. Cintaku. Surgaku. Byun Baekhyun, milikku."

Park Chanyeol mencari-cari bibirku. Bibirku mengkerut malu dan akhirnya aku diam saja saat bibir penuh nan merah pekatnya menghisap bibir bawahku. Aku melenguh saat lidahnya berusaha menyusup ke dalam mulutku dan mengais-ngais di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar lidahku ikut menyambut lidah Park Chanyeol yang mendesak-desak dalam mulutku. Akhirnya kami saling berpagutan dengan liar. Aku sudah tak peduli kalau Park Chanyeol adalah pengawalku hingga aku telanjang bulat di depannya! Lalu dengan sekali tarik Park Chanyeol melepas jubah kerajaan miliknya keseluruhan hingga dapat kulihat batang kemaluannya yang panjang dan keras mengacung ke atas dengan gagahnya.

Aku tidak sempat berlama-lama melihat pemandangan itu, karena sekali lagi Park Chanyeol menyergapku. Mulutnya dengan ganas melumat bibirku sementara tangannya memeluk erat tubuh telanjangku. Aku merasa kegelian saat tangannya meremas-remas pantatku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku semakin menggelinjang saat bibirnya mulai turun ke leher dan terus ke dadaku yang menjadi sasaran mulutnya yang bergairah.

Liar dan panas, hanya itulah yang dapat kugambarkan. Betapa tidak, Park Chanyeol mencumbuku dengan semangat yang begitu bergelora.

Ciuman kami terlepas, lalu wajah Park Chanyeol turun mencapai puting kananku dan langsung menghisapnya, kedua putingku secara bergantian digigit dan dilumat oleh mulutnya. Tanganku pun dibimbingnya ke batang kemaluannya yang tegak menjulang.

"Yang Mulia, tangan sucimu memegang milikku. Ah."

Rasanya pusing hingga kusandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya.

Park Chanyeol berhenti dan ia bangkit dengan aku yang digendong olehnya, ia duduk di pinggir ranjangku otomatis aku turun dari pangkuannya. Tanpa aba-aba aku jongkok dihadapannya dan ia membawa penisnya ke putingku lalu ditekan-tekannya oleh batang kemaluan Park Chanyeol dan sesekali menyenggolnya membuatku ngilu.

Park Chanyeol menyenggol putingku dengan ujung penisnya beberapa kali. Kami mendesah bersama.

Park Chanyeol mendesis. Tangannya yang kokoh menekan kepalaku ke bawah. Diarahkannya kepalaku ke arah kemaluannya sementara tangan satunya memegang batang kemaluannya yang berdiri gagah di depan wajahku. Aku tahu ia menginginkan aku untuk mengulum batang kemaluannya. Tanpa perasaan malu lagi kubuka mulutku dan kujilati batang kemaluannya yang mengkilat. Mulutku hampir tidak muat dimasuki benda itu.

"Ha, ahh! Y-Yang Mulia, mengapa kau m-menurutiku? Shh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Mulut Park Chanyeol mengoceh tak karuan saat kumasukkan batang kemaluannya yang sangat besar itu ke dalam mulutku. Kujilati lubang di ujung kemaluannya hingga ia mendesis-desis. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya terus memegangi kepalaku seolah takut jika aku akan menarik kepalaku dari selangkangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, dengan halus kubelai tangannya kemudian kulepaskan cengkeramannya dari kepalaku sambil mulut dan tanganku terus bekerja memanjakan penisnya, mataku senantiasa menatap matanya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuprediksikan, antara sendu dan kagum, entahlah aku belum mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dia rasakan padaku, yang kutahu adalah keadaan kamu dalam sama-sama ingin memiliki dan menginginkan satu sama lain.

Sesekali aku pun melempar senyum manisku padanya jika mulutku sedang tak dipenuhi oleh alat vitalnya. Park Chanyeol menarik daguku keatas dan kami berciuman lagi, bedanya ia menciumku seolah aku ini tidak bisa dilukai siapa pun. Aku tersanjung dengan kecupan yang ia berikan.

Kami melepaskan ciuman dan aku mencium ujung penisnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan menjauhkan kepalaku dari selangkanganmu. Aku akan terus memanjakan penismu yang ini dengan mulut dan kedua tanganku."

Kulihat Park Chanyeol terkesima, ia mengecupi inti wajahku beberapa kali. Dada bidangnya kempas-kempis entah mengapa.

"Yang Mulia, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menyanjungmu."

Park Chanyeol pun jadi lebih menikmati pekerjaanku yang kulakukan dengan penuh ketulusan. Tidak puas bermain-main dengan batang kemaluannya saja, mulutku lalu bergeser ke bawah menyusuri guratan urat yang memanjang dari ujung kepala kemaluannya hingga ke pangkalnya. Tubuhnya semakin liar bergerak saat bibirku menghisap kedua twins ballnya

secara bergantian. Park Chanyeol semakin membuka kakinya lebar-lebar agar aku lebih leluasa memuaskannya.

Aku tahu aku telah bertindak sangat gila. Aku yakin telah mengalahkan pelacur manapun saat memberikan layanan kepada pelanggannya. Seorang pelacur bahkan dibayar untuk melakukan itu semua. Sedangkan aku memberikannya secara gratis. Aku yakin Park Chanyeol pun belum pernah mendapatkan layanan istimewa ini dari pelacur manapun.

Namun aku mulai tak menyesali apa kulakukan sekarang dengannya, setidaknya aku melakukannya dengan pria pertama yang kucintai dalam hidupku.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhku ditarik dan dilemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Aku masih tengkurap saat tubuh telanjangku ditindihnya. Kakiku dibentangkan lebar-lebar dan otomatis batang kemaluannya kini terjepit antara perutnya sendiri dan pantatku. Ditekannya hingga batang kemaluannya semakin ketat menempel di belahan pantatku.

Tubuhku menggelinjang hebat saat lidahnya kembali menyusuri tulang belakangku dari leher terus turun ke punggung dan turun lagi ke arah pantatku, dan ku merasa sangat basah karena perlakuannya.

Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, lidah Park Chanyeol kini mempermainkan lubang anusku. Aku merasakan kegelian yang amat sangat tetapi aku tidak dapat bergerak karena pantatku ditekannya kuat-kuat. Seluruh tubuhku dijilatinya tanpa terlewatkan seincipun. Dari lubang anus, lidahnya menjalar ke bawah pahaku terus ke lutut dan akhirnya seluruh ujung jariku dikulumnya. Rasa geli dan nikmat berbaur menjadi satu.

Dia sangat memuja tubuhku rupanya.

Setelah puas melumat seluruh jari kakiku, Park Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh telanjangku hingga kini aku terlentang. Kakiku dibentangkannya lebar-lebar dan sekali lagi ia menindihku. Kali ini posisi kami saling berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuh rampingku ditindih tubuh kekarnya. Lidahnya kembali menjilati daerah putingku, aku menggelinjang kegelian. Bibir Park Chanyeol dengan ganasnya terus menghisap daerah itu lalu tak lama kemudian jilatannya naik ke leher dan menghisap adam apple-ku.

"K-Ku mohon, jangan meninggalkan apapun." erangku memohon padanya.

"Tentu Yang Mulia, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." desisnya sambil tetap menjilati leherku. "Tapi, jika disini?" katanya sambil tiba-tiba menghisap keras puting kiriku.

"Aaaauuwwww….." jeritku

Rupanya Park Chanyeol dengan sengaja meninggalkan bekas merah yang banyak di dadaku sehingga layaknya seperti kain putih diciprati cat merah. Tingkah lakunya seperti ingin menandai bahwa tubuhku sekarang telah jadi miliknya.

Sementara itu tangannya turun lalu terus bergerak mengocok penisku dan sontak aku semakin mendesis saat mulutnya dengan liar dan gemas melumat putingku yang sudah lembab dan membengkak bergantian, dipermainkan oleh lidahnya yang panas.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan saat kurasa lubang anusku kembali berdenyut-denyut akibat rangsangan hebat yang ia berikan padaku, saat jari-jari panjang Park Chanyeol menggesek-gesek jarinya di sisi lubang anusku.

"Park Chanyeol... " Aku mendesis saat tubuhnya turun dan dapat kurasakan bibirnya menelusuri kulit penisku, menghirupnya seakan itu adalah bunga mawar yang semerbak. Lidahnya menyapu-nyapu selangkanganku dari atas ke bawah hingga mendekati lubang anusku. Lidahnya terus bergerak seolah tak ingin melewatkan apa yang ada di sana.

Rasa geli yang tak terhingga menderaku. Apalagi hidung mancungnya yang kadang ikut menggesek buah zakarku dan itu membuatku semakin

kelabakan. Tubuhku kejang karena kegelian saat ia menghisap keras semua bagian kemaluanku! Menggoyang-goyang rongga mulutnya seakan sedang mengunyahnya, tangan kurusku meremas rambut hitam pengawal ku.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ohh." Aku mendesah nikmat.

Perutku serasa kaku dan mataku terbeliak lebar. Kugigit bibirku sendiri karena menahan nikmat yang amat sangat.

Aku tak kuasa meneruskan kata kataku karena aku sudah keburu orgasme dan semua cairanku ditelannya sampai tak bersisa, ia ingin membuktikan jika ia mencintai tubuhku sehingga tidak ada yang ia lewatkan darinya. Tubuhku seolah terhempas dalam kenikmatan. Aku tak bisa bergerak karena kedua pahaku ditindih lengannya yang kokoh. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas dan seolah tak bertulang saat kedua kakiku ditarik hingga pantatku berada di tepi tempat tidur dan kedua kakiku menjuntai ke lantai namun tubuh bagian atasku masih terbaring, lagi-lagi ia membuatku menungging dihadapannya.

Park Chanyeol lalu menguakkan kedua kakiku dan memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengahnya, kepalaku menoleh untuk sekedar menatapnya. Sejenak ia tersenyum menatapku yang masih terengah-engah tak berdaya. Sebuah senyum kemenangan karena ia telah berhasil mengalahkanku satu ronde, maka aku pasrah saja membiarkannya berbuat apa pun yang disukainya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya pada diriku sekarang. Kemudian perlahan ia memasukan batang kemaluannya yang sudah sangat keras ke lubangku. Aku menahan napas saat seinci demi seinci saat batang kemaluannya mulai melesak ke dalam. Aku menggoyangkan pantatku untuk membantu memudahkan penetrasinya.

Rupanya Park Chanyeol sangat berpengalaman dalam hal seks. Hal ini terbukti bahwa ia tidak terburu-buru melesakkan seluruh batang kemaluannya tetapi dilakukannya secara bertahap dengan diselingi gesekan-gesekan kecil, ditarik sedikit lalu didorong maju lagi hingga tanpa terasa seluruh batang kemaluannya sudah terbenam seluruhnya ke dalam lubangku.

"Hahh, Yang Mulia, hahh. Jika kau tanyakan dimana surgaku, aku sudah menggenggamnya sekarang."

Aku terdiam atas ucapannya, namun saat aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping, aku bisa melihat saat-saat yang indah ini secara utuh melalui cermin besar yang ada di samping kananku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Terlihat tubuh Park Chanyeol yang memiliki otot-otot keras dengan kulit yang berwarna eksotis dan tubuhku yang rapuh nan mungil berada di kukungannya.

Kami betul-betul terlihat sangat serasi. Namun satu hal yang membebani kepalaku adalah status sosial dan status pernikahan kami masing masing yang tak memungkinkan kami untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tapi sepanjang kami dapat menikmati persetubuhan ini dengan leluasa, aku maupun dia mungkin sudah menggenggam dunia dan menjadi milik kami.

Bibir tebal Park Chanyeol memagut bibirku dan akupun membalas tak kalah liarnya dengan kami yang saling berpandangan.

Tubuhku tersentak saat tiba-tiba pria-ku menarik batang kemaluannya lalu mulai menghujamku dengan kerasnya.

"Akhh.." aku menjerit tertahan.

"Ahh, Yang Mulia, aku merajaimu." bisiknya.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol! Kau menghujamku. AHH!—" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Park Chanyeol kembali menghujam kuat-kuat hingga ujung kemaluannya menumbuk titik terujung anusku.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Bibirku kembali dilumatnya sementara tubuhku digenjot dengan tusukan-tusukan nikmat dari batang kemaluannya yang besar. Setelah puas melumat bibirku, kini giliran putingku yang dijadikan sasaran lumatan bibirnya. Tubuhku mengejang tanda aku hampir orgasme lagi.

Kulihat Park Chanyeol masih jauh dari puncaknya. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan… pikirku. Lalu tanpa rasa malu lagi kubisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Giliranku di atas, Raja-ku."

Park Chanyeol meluluskan permintaanku dan menghentikan tusukan-tusukannya. Lalu tanpa

melepaskan batang kemaluannya, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Kini aku sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dengan kedua kakiku di sisi pinggulnya.

Kemudian perlahan aku mulai menggoyangkan pantatku. Mula-mula gerakanku maju mundur lalu berputar. Kulihat mata pria-ku mulai membeliak saat batang kemaluannya yang terjepit di dalam kuputar dan kugoyang-goyangkan. Park Chanyeol pun ikut bergerak mengikuti iramaku.

"Shhh… oughh… terushh.. Yang M-Mulia! arghhhh…!"

Park Chanyeol mulai menggeram. Tangannya yang kokoh mencengkeram kedua pantatku dan ikut bantu menggoyangnya. Gerakan kami semakin liar. Napas kami pun semakin menderu seolah menyaingi gemuruh hujan yang masih turun di luar sana. Cengkeraman Park Chanyeol semakin kuat menekan pantatku hingga aku terduduk di atas kemaluannya.

Aku tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Tubuhku bergerak semakin liar dan kepalaku tersentak ke belakang saat puncak orgasmeku untuk yang kesekian kalinya tercapai. Tubuhku mengejat-ngejat di atas perut pria yang memilikiku ini. Semacam arus listrik yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Akhh… ohhh… ter..rushhh, pria-ku… ohhh…"

Aku menjerit melepas orgasmeku meminta Park Chanyeol untuk semakin kuat memutar pantatnya. Akhirnya aku benar-benar ambruk di atas dada bidangnya, ia sontak memeluk punggungku.

Tulang belulangku seperti dilolosi. Tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga. Napasku tersendat seperti habis mengangkat beban yang begitu berat.

Aku hanya pasrah saat dia yang belum orgasme mengangkat tubuhku dan membalikkannya. Ia mengganjal perutku dengan beberapa bantal hingga aku seperti tengkurap di atas bantal. Kemudian Park Chanyeol menempatkan diri di belakangku. Dimasukannya penisnya ke lubangku dari belakang. Rupanya ia paling menyukai posisi ini.

Setelah tepat sasaran, Park Chanyeol diam beberapa saat untuk menikmati sensasi indahnya jepitan penisnya di dalamku. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, dia mulai menggenjot lubangku dari arah belakang. Kembali terdengar suara tepukan beradunya pantatku dengan tulang kemaluan Park Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin cepat mengayunkan tubuhnya maju mundur.

Kurang puas, kedua pahaku yang terbuka dikatupkannya hingga kedua kakiku berada diantara kedua pahanya. Kembali ia mengayunkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Aku bermaksud menggerakkan pantatku mengikuti gerakannya, tetapi tekanan tangannya terlalu kuat untuk kulawan hingga aku pasrah saja.

Aku benar-benar dibawah penguasaannya secara total. Tempat tidurku ikut bergoyang seiring dengan ayunan batang kemaluan pria-ku yang menghunjam ke dalam anusku. Nafsuku mulai terbangkit lagi. Perlahan-lahan gairahku meningkat saat batang kemaluannya menghujam keras prostatku.

"Ugh..ugh..uhhh…"

Terdengar suara Park Chanyeol mendengus saat memacu menggerakkannya menghunjamkan kemaluannya.

"Terushhh… terushh, Park… terushhh… ahhh…"

Kembali tubuhku bergetar melepas orgasme kesekian kaliku. Kepalaku terdongak ke belakang, sementara Park Chanyeol tetap menggerakkan kemaluannya. Kini tubuhnya sepenuhnya menindihku. Kepalaku tertolehkannya ke belakang, dilumatnya bibirku sambil tetap menggoyangkan bawah tubuhnya maju mundur. Aku yang sedikit terbebas dari tekanannya ikut memutar pantatku untuk meraih kenikmatan lebih banyak.

Kami terus bergerak sambil saling berpagutan bibir dan saling mendorong lidah kami. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencapai orgasme selama bersetubuh dengannya. Hebatnya ia baru sekali mengalami ejakulasi sejak persetubuhan pertama.

Tubuhku terasa loyo sekali. Aku sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Park Chanyeol melepaskan batang kemaluannya dan mengangkat tubuhku hingga posisi terlentang. Aku sudah pasrah. Dibentangkannya kedua pahaku lebar-lebar lalu kembali Park Chanyeol menindihku.

Lubangku yang sudah sangat licin disekanya kemudian ia kembali menusukkan batang kemaluannya. Perlahan namun pasti, dikocoknya batang kemaluannya hingga sedikit demi sedikit kembali terbenam dalam kehangatan liang kenikmatanku. Tubuh kami yang sudah basah oleh peluh kembali bergumul.

"Apakah kau pria-ku?" bisikku.

"Aku memang milikmu, Yang Mulia. Sampai kapanpun." demikian kilahnya.

Namun kami tidak dapat berbicara lagi karena lagi-lagi bibir Park Chanyeol sudah melumat bibirku dengan ganasnya. Lidah kami saling dorong-mendorong sementara dia menggenjotku sekuat-kuatnya. Kulihat tonjolan urat di kening pria-ku semakin jelas menunjukkan nafsunya yang sudah mulai meningkat. Napasnya mendengus keras seperti banteng. Aku yang sudah lemas tak mampu lagi mengimbangi gerakan Park Chanyeol.

"Ugh… ughh… uhhhh…"

Dengus napasnya semakin bergemuruh terdengar di telingaku. Bibirnya semakin ketat melumat bibirku. Lalu kedua tangannya menopang pantatku dan menggenjot lubangku dengan tusukan-tusukan batang kemaluannya. Aku tahu sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Aku pun menggerakkan pantatku dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Benar saja, tiba-tiba ia menggigit bibirku dan menghunjamkan batang kemaluannya dalam-dalam.

Crrt… crrtt.. cratt… crattt.. crrattt…

Ada lima kali kurasa.

Mungkin ia menyemprotkan spermanya sampai ke rahimku. Ia masih bergerak beberapa saat seperti berkelojotan, lalu kepalanya ambruk di atas dadaku. Aku yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tak mampu bergerak lagi.

Kami tetap berpelukan menuntaskan rasa nikmat yang baru saja kami raih. Batang kemaluan perkasanya yang masih kencang tetap menancap. Keringat kami melebur menjadi satu.

Bersatu tanpa ungkapan, namun perasaan yang mengikat kami dengan sendirinya. Benang merah membelit tubuhku dengan tubuh Park Chanyeol dan menjadi simpul mati.

Kesadaranku mulai melenyap, dia senantiasa memeluk tubuhku agar tidak merasa kedinginan. Kemudian tak lama aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan bahwa nyawaku masih berada dalam jasadku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Chanyeol side POV

Aku benar-benar telah menemui surga.

Kukecupi wajah cantik jelita Selir Byun tanpa lelah, aku sangat memujanya dan masih tak percaya jika dia mau dan rela menyerahkan semuanya padaku malam ini.

Aku mencintai Selir Byun lebih dari yang ia ketahui. Aku melihatnya beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia sedang mandi di sungai. Aku terpesona dengan wajah ayunya yang memancarkan kelembutan, tubuh kecil, putih nan indahnya bersinar saat diterpa cahaya sang surya, kukira ia adalah bidadari yang sedang mengunjungi bumi sebelumnya.

Aku bermaksud untuk meminangnya saat mengetahui ia adalah salah satu klan dari suatu kerajaan kecil, namun aku terlambat, saat itu ia telah menjadi calon selir untuk Raja Oh Sehun yang kedua.

Aku tak menyerah, mati-matian aku berjuang belajar bertarung demi bisa memasuki wilayah kerajaan dan menjadi pengawal pribadi selir Byun, aku cukup bahagia untuk sekedar selalu berada disampingnya, mengawasinya, menjaganya dengan kedua tanganku dan aku cukup tahu diri agar tidak lancang berharap lebih dia balas mencintaiku.

Namun pada kenyataan, Selir Byun memberikan suatu hal yang lebih berharga dari apa yang aku harapkan selama ini darinya sehingga aku rela menyembahnya dan menjadikannya menjadi pusat dunia dan akhir tujuanku.

Aku mencium bibirnya lembut lalu memantrai tubuhnya dengan mantra pencabut nyawa, mantra pamungkas yang diam-diam aku kuasai padahal hal itu sangat dilarang dalam dinasti ini.

Kuharap dia tak marah jika aku melakukan ini padanya, tujuanku adalah agar dia tidak menemui hari esok yang akan jauh lebih menyeramkan untuk hidupnya, aku tak akan membiarkan Byun milikku merasakan kekejaman hukuman Raja Oh jika esok ia memergoki tubuh telanjang selirnya berada didekapan pengawalnya sendiri.

Biarkan aku menanggung semuanya, sayangku.

Kudekap Selir Byun yang kini telah menjadi jasad. Aku memejamkan mataku menahan pedih.

Byun Baekhyun, kelak, dikehidupan selanjutnya, jika kita ditakdirkan bertemu kembali aku akan menjadikanmu segalanya dalam hidupku, menjadikanmu sebagai pusat pikiran dan hatiku, memberimu Cinta yang tak pernah kau rasakan dan kau dapatkan, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, dan kita akan bersatu tanpa status yang mengekang kita.

Kau memberikan hal yang lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Biarkan para anggota istana menghukum matiku karena menyentuhmu, aku rela. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua milikku seperti yang kau lakukan padaku.

Aku mencoba untuk terlelap dengan jasad Selir Byun.

Dosa kami adalah saling mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Gimme a review? ^_^


End file.
